


We Know Each Other to Well

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [9]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Gift Giving, that kinda fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas  morning and Audrey and Evie both have a gift they think the other would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know Each Other to Well

As I finish making the coffee I decide to wake Evie up. I walk back to the room from the kitchen to the bedroom.

“Babe,” I say quietly, shaking her lightly, “Babe, wake up.”

“Uhh, not today,” She says, rolling over. “

“I’ve got coffee.” Her eyes open, and she begin to get up. “And it’s Christmas.” I add, and Evie is nearly instantaneously sitting up.

“You didn’t say that.”

I laugh and say, “Oh, don’t act like you didn’t know it was Christmas.”

“Okay fine. Now give me my coffee.”

I hand her her coffee, and we stand there, drinking our coffee, staring at each other.

“Before we go over to your parents’ house,” Evie says, standing up “I have a present for you.”

“Me to,” I say, and smile, as the two of us walk out to our living room.

“Here,” I say, sitting down in front of our small Christmas tree, and handing Evie her present.

“Alright,” She says, handing me my present and smiling.

I set my coffee down to my right and begin opening Evie’s present to me. After a moment I realize it’s exactly the same one I got her. And I start laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Evie asks. 

“Oh, no reason babe.” I say, trying to stop laughing, “open yours now.” She stares at me strangely for a moment, before beginning to open her present from me. It takes her a moment before she realizes that she is holding the same box that I am, and she begins laughing. We both laugh, for a few moments, before I manage to talk again.

“I guess we know each other to well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP Prompts:  
> Imagine your OTP+ opening gifts on Christmas. Somehow, they managed to get each other the exact same thing. Their reactions are up to you. Bonus: The gifts are ducks.


End file.
